This invention relates to a clamping arrangement and, more particularly, to a clamping arrangement for securing the guide rails of a conveyor system to support structure thereof.
Conveyor systems are commonly employed for transporting product containers during the filling, sealing and/or labelling process and typically include guide rails to guide and contain the product containers as they are transported by a moveable track. The guide rails are disposed on opposite sides of the track and may extend therealong for a significant distance. Thus, it is often necessary to secure the guide or side rails at various locations to the support structure of the conveyor system.
A variety of clamping assemblies are known to secure the side rails to the support structure of the conveyor system. One conventional assembly includes a bracket bolted to the conveyor support structure, a first pin extending vertically from the bracket, a clamping block frictionally engaged with the first pin and a second pin frictionally engaged with the clamping block and extending in a direction transverse to the first pin. A distal end of the second pin typically includes a clamp for receiving and holding one or more guide rails. The vertical position of the second pin and thus the guide rail, may be adjusted by moving the clamping block, together with the second pin, with respect to the first pin. The lateral position of the second pin and thus the guide rail, may be adjusted by moving the second pin with respect to the clamping block.
Although the conventional clamping assemblies generally work well for their intended purpose, Applicant has noted that many conventional clamping assemblies have complicated geometries resulting in structural irregularities, including cavities and notches formed in surfaces thereof. Further, in certain assemblies, threads or other mechanical components for tightening the clamping assembly may be exposed. As a result, dirt and debris can collect in the cavities, notches and/or in the exposed threads, making these clamping assemblies difficult to clean which in turn may create potential Food and Drug Administration (FDA) problems.
In addition, in certain arrangements, the pins, mounting bolts and the like may project from the clamping assembly, thereby increasing the risk of operator injury.